DG Forum Writing Challenges
by sanctuary-in-dreams
Summary: Here are all the entries to the DG Forum's Writing Challenges. Includes: Dare Day, The Benevolence of Bananas and other lovely fruits, and hopefully more to come! R&R, and visit the DG Forum!
1. Dare Day

**Length- 500 words**

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: Shirtless Malfoy**

**Prompt: "Splotched if you must, (Draco or Ginny), but **_**not **_**lumpy!" 300-500 words**

**Disclaimer: No ownage of Harry Potter—that's JKR's. **

**#9 – Dare Day**

Today was the day that I'd been dreading for the longest time; Gryffindor and Slytherin's annual Dare Day.

On Dare Day, members from the opposite House would dare each other to do whatever they wished. The dared person had to do it—and if they didn't, they were hexed so that for the rest of the week, connected dots on the person's face would read 'Loser'.

"Come on, it's starting." Harry beckoned to us once we were outside; he'd probably sprinted from his class to make it on time.

The Slytherins stood across from us with their superior manner, lead by Draco Malfoy. His grey-eyed gaze swept my House's members casually, before landing on mine. Malfoy, I knew, was looking forward to this; after I'd set his robes on fire after a Quidditch game, I reckoned that he was going to make me pay today.

"I'll start," Blaise Zabini said cheerfully, his voice cutting through the low murmuring from the Houses. "Dean Thomas, I dare you to steal the picture of Marion Caulder that Madam Hooch has hanging on her wall." There was a unanimous groan of sympathy—Madam Hooch adored the signed picture of one of the best Beaters the Haileybury Hammers had ever seen. But Dean just swallowed, nodded, and departed.

Soon after that, more dares were called, each becoming more dangerous and hilarious. Harry had to tell Professor Trelawney that she was a "nasty old codger"; Hermione had to promise to not raise her hand for an entire class; Zabini had to strip to his knickers and sing a Britney Spears song at the top of his lungs while running around the school's lake.

Finally, "Ginny Weasley," Zabini said, stretching my name out. "I dare you to rub suntan lotion on Malfoy's chest."

I blinked several times, before responding with an intelligent, "What?" Luna (who'd snuck out of lunch to come) pat me on the back, and Ron say lowly, "You don't have to do it, Gin." But I knew I did; like I was going to suffer a week of 'Loser' on my face.

"Give me the damn bottle," I growled, stalking up to Blaise with my hand outstretched. I avoided Malfoy's gaze as I squirted lotion on my hand. He pulled of his shirt, revealing the chest of a god. I took a deep, calming breath and started to spread the lotion.

"Splotched if you must, Ginny, but _not_ lumpy!" Zabini called, ensuing laughter from both houses. I flushed, but continued to rub the lotion on Malfoy's chest. His chest was smooth and hairless, and felt good under my hands. Malfoy groaned, and I looked up for the first time.

"What?" I asked. Malfoy shook his head, his eyes on mine. We stood like that, my hands on his chest, just staring up at each other.

"Ginny Weasley," Malfoy murmured, "I dare you to kiss me." I was shocked for a moment; but I smirked, stood on my tip-toes, and pressed my lips to his.


	2. The Benevolence of Bananas

**Guidelines or Requirements: **Draco/Ginny, of course, and must include a misused piece of fruit or vegetable. Will most likely be humorous, but I'd like to see how someone could make such a prompt believably angsty.

**Length: **300-900 words.

**Rating: **Any.

**Deadline:** Sunday, August 30th.

--

_The Benevolence of Bananas (and other lovely fruits)_

_Writing Challenge no. 10_

I was strolling down the empty corridor past the Great Hall when I passed a closed door producing strange sounds. Normally, if I heard noises from a closed door, I would've walked past it without another thought; after all, this _was_ Hogwarts—strange noises were a given. But this noise seemed different, as if someone was _causing_ it themselves.

I cautiously approached the door, and attempted to open the door. Surprisingly, it willingly turned beneath my hand. The noises were still coming from behind the door, and as I wanted to catch the noise in its act, I quietly pushed the door open.

Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw—Draco Malfoy stood with a Beater's club in hand, throwing up assorted fruits and hitting them with the bat so that they flew to the opposite wall and burst from their confines.

"What do you want, Weaselette?" Malfoy asked, his back still to me as he continued to smash the fruits against the wall. I stiffened; obviously, my stealth was for naught.

"Where did you get the food?" The question thoughtlessly erupted from my mouth. I flushed as soon as it left, but I held my ground.

"The House Elves can be extremely helpful," Malfoy replied, picking up a peach from his supply, throwing it into the air and smashing it to the wall with the bat.

Then, there was silence; just the sound of the food being smashed into the wall cutting through it. I turned to leave, knowing that I was obviously not welcome, when Malfoy said, "No, Weaselette, stay—good company is so hard to come across these days." His sarcastic drawl was evident as ever, but I knew that he meant what he said.

I made to argue—no way did I want to stay in the same room as the arrogant prat—but he looked back, his grey eyes piercing mine, and he said easily, "Please, take a seat." As if Malfoy had _Accio_'d me to him, my body dragged itself closer to him, before plopping me on the floor. After a long pause of silence, I finally summoned up the courage to talk once more.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy refused to look at me, focusing his attention on smashing the apple he had in his hand. It flew to the wall with alarming speed before exploding on the wall, juice dripping down to the ground.

"You know, you could make a really good Beater." I said when Malfoy didn't respond to my prior question.

"Do you know what angst is?" Malfoy suddenly asked. His kiwi hit the wall and he then finally looked down at me, his eyes bright with emotion.

I looked up at him, blinking, and replied, "Uh, not really." Malfoy sighed heavily before sitting next to me, the bat rolling forgotten on the ground. Malfoy took to looking at the mess he'd made of the wall—if you really thought about it, it sort of looked like artwork.

"In existentialist philosophy, it's a feeling of dread arising from an awareness of free choice." Malfoy then looked to me and added, "But how can you feel dread if there is no awareness of free choice?"

"I-I don't know," I replied, bemused. Malfoy was usually so collected, but now he stood before me a wild person, eyes glimmering with life.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Malfoy continued, looking over my shoulder, his eyes clouded over. "How could anyone feel tormented if they are given free choice?" He regarded me as if I had the answer to his questions, though clearly I didn't.

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?" I said in exasperation. Malfoy looked at me coolly before grabbing the bat and thrusting it into my hand.

"You try," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I tried to ignore the tingling sensation in my arm as I turned to Malfoy with suspicious eyes.

"And why should I?" I snapped. Malfoy raised a finely arched eyebrow and put a banana into my hand.

"Humor me, Ginny." I was shocked by his casual use of my name, but I was determined to not give it away. I glared at him, took the fruit, then threw it into the air and smacked it with the bat.

"You'd be a pretty good Beater yourself." I shivered as Malfoy's breath tickled my neck. I took another fruit to distract myself and lobbed it to the wall.

"And Draco," I said, relishing in using his proper name, "just because you have free choice doesn't mean you have to submit to it." Just as I'd finished slugging an apricot, I felt an arm encircle my waist and turn me around so that I was staring up into silvery depths.

"But what if there is no other choice?" Malfoy asked.

I smiled gently and replied, "Then there's really no reason to be feeling the angst, is there?" Malfoy smiled back at me and, before I could register the movement, swept me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine.

When he finally released me, he whispered, "Same time next week?"

I nodded and replied, "Alright, but vegetables next time—I'm in the mood for pickles." With a wide smile, I grabbed my boyfriend's head and pulled his lips to mine again.

--

**Word count: 887 words.**

**Well, that was rather fun to write—I'd originally intended this to be an angsty entry, as Roma challenged us to do, but I don't know if I succeeded. What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading, and drop by a review to tell me how I did. **

**Sid**


	3. Follow Through

**Here's my entry for Leigh's challenge at the lovely DG Forum. The rules in the Writing Challenges thread, so if you want to know what they were in detail, hop on over there and take a peek. And hey, stick around! I guarantee you'll like it.**

_**Aerileigh's "Beat-the-Cliché" Challenge I**_

_**1. The story must feature **__**Draco and Ginny**__** as the prominent pairing.**_

_**2. The story must have a **__**minimum length of 1,500 words**__**.**_

_**Prompt: The story must contain a following line of dialog: "**__**The house always wins**__**," OR "**__**The house always wins, [Draco/Ginny]**__**," and it must be spoken by one of the two.**_

_**Due: Midnight of 14 Nov, Forum Time**_

**Thanks to Sarah for betaing at the last minute. I really appreciate it! And thanks also to rowan's super hot dream that inspired me to write this.**

**  
Read on!**

**--**

"He thinks because he's _so_ brilliant, and _so _hot, he just owns the classroom, the nasty git," I muttered to myself, twirling my wand in my hand in agitation. I glared at Malfoy (or _Professor_ Malfoy, as he'd taken to be called) from the back of the room, trying to focus on what he was saying rather than the way the muscles in his forearm rippled with his every movement.

I hated Draco Malfoy for being an insufferable git, for taking the job as assistant DADA Professor, and especially for being so damn distracting. Granted, I wasn't the only girl staring at his ass when he'd turned around to write something on the chalk board, but I was expected to have more self-restraint, as I was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy; apparently, our family rivalry expected us to not take note of one's gorgeousness.

"Get into groups and practice the spells," Snape called from his desk, his nasally, dry voice cutting through the low chatter of my classmates. He glared at us above his hooked nose and waved his wand. The chairs and tables were pushed aside, giving the class a large space to practice our given assignment.

Due to my blanking out, I wandered around the classroom, hoping someone would clue me in as to what I was supposed to be doing.

Finally, Luna pulled me over to her, and hissed in my ear, "We're practicing _Aresto__ Momentum_ and _Carpe Retractum_."

I nodded, not for the first time mentally thanking Luna for already having a sexy Slytherin of her own; _she_ was able to keep paying attention in class, (which I couldn't say for the rest of us). I walked a couple feet away from Luna and readied my wand.

"If you need me, and it would be my greatest hope that you don't, I'll be in my office," I heard Snape say before stalking to his office, his black caps whipping behind him.

"Begin," Malfoy called, bringing our attention back to him. His call spurred the class to begin the exercise; spells were cast upon partners, and bodies hit the floor, or were yanked to all sides of the rooms. I inclined my head at Luna to indicate that she could go first.

Luna gave me a slight smirk that hinted of confidence, a trait she'd picked up from being with Blaise no doubt, and twitched her wand in my direction. "_Carpe Retractum_," she murmured, her dreamy voice floating over to me.

A strange sensation built in my body, as ropes squirmed from the tip of Luna's wand, and was sent to my waist, curling around it before yanking me off my feet. I rushed towards Luna in a way that made my head hurt.

"_Aresto Momentum!_" She cried soon after she'd cast the first spell. My body's original feelings of rapid movement and the feeling of floating on a cloud were morphed into a sluggish motion, as if my innards were floating in some kind of jelly-like liquid.

I was aware that I was moving ever so slowly towards Luna, who had a triumphant smirk on her face, and I grinned at her to show my approval, though my grin took a moment to fully appear.

Luna released the spell on me and I dropped to my feet, shaking my head as my body rid itself of the different feelings that still lingered within me.

"Nice job, Lovegood," Malfoy said as he passed by. He looked at me with raised eyebrow, as if daring me to try and do as well as his –now- star student.

I sniffed at him, and trained my wand on Luna. No way was I going to let the arrogant git think of me as incompetent. "_Carpe Retractum_!" My overzealous need to rub in Malfoy's face just how good I was, reflected in my spell casting—a second later, I felt Luna's body slam into mine, knocking me over.

Laughter erupted from my classmates, some people on their knees and guffawing with tears in their eyes. I growled at them, mumbling curses under my breath as I helped Luna off me.

"Well, the house* always wins, Ginny," Draco sneered down at me. I flushed at his innuendo to the position Luna and I were in.

Luna tossed her head back and said with a bite to her usually dreamy voice, "You know, Professor, the Grungling Golumpers dominate their mates using that position, and are able to produce the finest gold Goblins have ever seen as an offspring of the mating."

Silence echoed in the classroom; the wide eyes of my classmates were on Malfoy, who was looking down at Luna with an indescribable expression on his face. I glanced at Luna with a thankful look, and she nodded at me.

"Well, Miss Lovegood, while your talk of mythical creatures is interesting, to say the least, it's inappropriate in this class. Five points from Ravenclaw." Snape's languid voice once again rang through the class. How Snape was able to hear everything that was going on amazed me. The Ravenclaws in the room groaned and shot looks of annoyance to an oblivious Luna.

Malfoy, seeing that he'd regained the upper hand, clapped his hands. "This isn't a show, people. Get back to work."

Talking amongst themselves, the crowd dispersed, going back to their work as their professor had told them to.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" I said to Luna, glad that the flush left my cheeks.

"Try not to let the Oufgper Mites affect you so much this time Ginny. I did rather enjoy the experience, but I don't think class is the best time to be experience the wonders of the spell." Luna replied.

I stuck out my tongue at her and held up my wand again. "_Carpe Retractum_," I said. Again, Luna's body rushed to me, but before she could plow into me, I cried, "_Aresto Momentum_!"

Luna's body nearly froze, as if it had run into a vat of honey and slowly floated towards me. With a triumphant smile, I waved my wand to rid Luna of the spell's effects.

"Nicely done, Weasley," Malfoy said. I jumped, turning around.

Malfoy's smirk widened when he'd noticed my shock, but before I could say anything, he'd walked off to another pair.

"Alright, class!" Malfoy called from the front of the classroom. The last of the spells were cast, and then there was silence as we all turned our attention to the gorgeous assistant Professor. "You all seem to have the hang of it, despite some mishaps." Malfoy glanced at me, and snickers crackled among the class. An angry flush warmed my cheeks, but I met Malfoy's eyes determinedly.

"Anyway," Malfoy continued, "I think you have done well enough to practice on me." Excited whispers swept through the students before Malfoy raised his hand to silence us. "Line up, then," he called.

Girls pushed each other to try to get to the front of the line, a struggle that ended when Snape told them if they kept fighting, they wouldn't be able to participate in the exercise, and that meant an automatic fail in today's class. Amazingly, the girls were immediately composed after that statement.

"Weasley, come here," Malfoy called. I frowned, but moved to the front of the line regardless, wondering what he wanted with me. _I don't _think_ I've done anything wrong_, I thought to myself, puzzled.

When I'd moved to the front of the classroom with Malfoy, he ignored me—no surprise there—and turned to the class. "Miss Weasley has volunteered to give us an example of what I want you to do."

I flashed him a look—I certainly didn't remember asking to volunteer for _anything_. But when Malfoy looked back at me, I knew that I was being forced to do it, and I had absolutely no say in the matter.

Finally, the blond fully turned to me, his grey eyes entrancing me quite unfairly. I blinked when his lips started moving, and realized that he was telling me what to do.

"I want you to use _Carpe Retractum_ and then _Aresto Momentum_." He paused before continuing with a sneer, "And I would prefer not to crash into you, if you can handle that."

I scowled at the man and replied scathingly, "I'm sure I can manage that, _sir_."

Malfoy stepped away from me, and stood with his arms crossed around his broad chest and a bored expression on his face.

"Whenever you are ready, Weasley," he drawled.

My scowl deepened, but I lifted my wand all the same. "_Carpe Retractum_," I called. The rope jumped out of my wand and rushed toward Malfoy, wrapping itself around his waist and pulling him to me. As his body rushed towards mine, a small image of Malfoy landing on top of me in a position not unlike the one Luna and I had executed made me hesitate—but I continued with the motion and said, "_Aresto Momentum_." Malfoy's body slowed, but when I met his eyes, I saw they were very much alive, flashing with some unknown emotion.

His body drifted closer and closer to mine until his chest was bumping into mine—but still, I was under his hypnotizing look. It wasn't until a cold hand gripped mine that I realized the spell's effects were still influencing him. He waved my hand, which was still clutched in his, and the wand moved with it. The spell was broken, but Malfoy still continued to look down at me, his face stoic, but his eyes flashing like a Bluebell flame.

"Nicely executed, Weasley," he murmured. I nodded, distracted by his full lips, and pulled away from him. He is an ass, I scolded myself. Weasleys do not _flirt_ with asses. Granted, what'd just happened couldn't possibly be categorized as 'flirting', but it was something—something that I did not approve of.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Luna asked. "You kind of blanked out halfway through the exercise."

I turned to Luna. I could tell her anything. Right? She wouldn't judge me for liking Draco Malfoy, the git whose family made my family's life hell. She _was_ dating a Slytherin, after all.

The truth was squirming at the tip of my tongue, but when I glanced at Malfoy and saw his piercing stare, I knew that I had to keep it to myself—for my sake, as well as his. I shook my head, and said, "I was just utterly distracted by his beauty. No git like that should be rewarded with such good looks."

--

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked quietly.

Draco stood straight and looked at me with a blank face. "Excuse me?" he asked with polite detachment.

I took a step closer so that I was in front of his desk and put my hands on it, leaning over so that I was looking straight at him.

"Why do you constantly egg me on, and then snuff it out with some romantic bollocks?" I glared at him. "I can not, and will not, take anymore."

Draco glared at me—not one of his icy glares, but one that still chilled me, nonetheless. "I don't believe you're in a position to say something like that, Ginevra."

"Please, Draco," I said, hating the begging tone in my voice. "It's not fair on me if you keep up this game."

"Who said anything about this being fair?" Draco replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want _fair_," I growled, "I want _you_." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me.

--

I woke from the dream and shifted in the bed. It was funny how I still remembered what had happened that night after the class. I still dreamed about it constantly, as if the event happened just the day before.

And, if there was one thing I learned from that night, it was that the house _always_ won.

--

**Hm. I wonder if I can say the prompt twice. *shrugs***

**Well, I have to say, this was pretty good, considering I started this so late. LOL. Take **_**that**_**, procrastination! *sneers ***

***Oh, and just so you guys know: I made up the whole 'house' position off the top of my head. For this fic, the position is when a girl is on top. It's usually used in reference to lesbians, but it can be used for a heterosexual couple. **

**Thanks for reading, and review!**

**Word count: 1995, not including the ANs. **

**Sid**


	4. Sharing is Caring

**This is my response to Kim's (Boogum) drabble challenge. Here are the rules:**

**Guidelines: **Must be DG. Must include the line: "I don't share, Weasley."

**Length:** 300-700 words.

**Rating:** T.

**Deadline**: Sunday, forum time.

**I've met all of the rules, by the way. u_u**

**So, I present to you, **_**Sharing is Caring**_**. **

**--**

The Great Hall: crowds of student rush to meet the tantalizing smells behind the doors with barely any space to move. I trip, nearly falling, and I turn to glare at the offender who pushed me: Draco Malfoy, of course – "Watch it," I growl.

"Oh, I am," He replies, staring unabashedly at my behind.

--

Now in the hallway between classes, sharing a laugh with Luna, before: "God," he crows, "it absolutely ranks of Weasley. Get me a mask – or a bucket." Malfoy's followers bark with laughter; I just walk past, face flaming and hands clenched, not caring about the eyes that drill into the back of my head.

--

A hand appears from nowhere and snatches candy from my box of Every Flavour Beans – "Hey!" I turn to glare at Malfoy, who smoothly pops one into his mouth.

"Mm, ginger," he murmurs, staring me down. There's a beat of silence before I flush and walk away, muttering darkly about how he owes me candy to an unruffled Luna.

--

Looking around in frustration at a crowded library, until my eyes land on an empty table – empty, save for the blond Slytherin looking very annoyed at the open book before him. I'd rather sit on the floor than with him, but my heavy books protest loudly at that notion.

Swallowing my pride, I walk over to him. "Can I sit here?" Malfoy looks up at me, and immediately looks back down.

"Oh, come on, there's enough room here for you to share!" I retort angrily, taking his response as a clear 'no'.

"I don't share, Weasley," Malfoy replies dryly. I huff before resolutely slamming my books down on the table, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Well, too bad," I hiss, ignoring his appalled look as I open my book. "Sharing is caring."

--

I sit curled into my secluded corner, letting tears stream down my face. It wasn't fair – I was a good girlfriend, right? I hear a noise above me, but don't acknowledge it. But when I feel something beside me, I have to look up. To my surprise, Malfoy sits beside me, looking impassive. I can't tell him to go away – his presence is almost comforting.

I continue to cry, though muffling my sobs in my knees. Draco takes a strand of my hair in his pale fingers and twirls it absently as I cry. Finally, my tears dry and I'm left sniffling dryly.

"Thank you," I say, my voice stuffy from my tears. Draco just stares at me, his grey eyes like molten silver. He says nothing – just that long look – before turning around and walking off.

--

I'm walking beside Luna when the object of my obsession appears, blond hair pulled into a ponytail. He's holding hands with Pansy Parkinson, who I know he isn't going out with. I feel something akin to anger burn in me, and before I realize it, I'm walking towards him.

I tap him on the shoulder, and I relish briefly in his shocked expression. "Word of advice, Malfoy," I say, ignoring the shocked, and outraged, girl who Draco was just entertaining. "I don't like to share either." I smile as I grab his neck and pull him closer to me, and smash my lips against his.

--

"Whatever happened to 'sharing is caring'?" Draco asks later, while I sit in the comfort of his arms.

"Don't take my word for it," I said, tracing my finger along his blue veins. "I'm the selfish one, remember?"

Draco smirks and lightly brushes his lips against the shell of my ear. "Indeed you are," he whispers in my ear.

--

**Word Count (disregarding the AN):** **603**

--

**Oh, this one was really fun to write. I modeled it after Sarah's (imadoodlenoodle) response to scubarang's New Years drabble challenge, and I hope I did it some kind of justice.**

**So, if you're interested in doing a response to this challenge, hop on over to the lovely DG Forum (link's on my profile) and check it out!**

**Oh! And don't forget to check out the information for our Spring Fic Exchange. Prompt entries are due February 15****th****, so check it out soon!**

**Review, lovelies. You know you want to…**

**Sid**


End file.
